


Forgotten Song

by cap_n_port



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Gen, god this made me sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 23:03:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11023440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cap_n_port/pseuds/cap_n_port
Summary: "Don't let them erase me, Magnus... Don't let them make the world forget..."





	Forgotten Song

There's no time to do a Rites Of Remembrance service when the Hunger is attacking, and some people don't even hear about it until after.

Magnus keeps making up reasons to put it off. "Not everyone will be around today!" and other bullshit like that.

And then the Bureau Of Balance is disbanded, and everyone agrees there's no need to hold the service. 

They publish all the music that wasn't fed to the Voidfish, and realize no-one knows Johann's last name.

And then they all go their separate ways, and it's almost like they forgot him after all.


End file.
